Clochette et l'Intermonde
by Archadias
Summary: Clochette, Ondine, Rosélia, Noa et Iridessa sont expédiées dans un univers dénommé Intermonde. Elles devront réussirent à surmonter les dangers de ce monde afin de pouvoir retourner dans la Vallée des fées.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement

Salut à tous ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais c'est ma première fiction ! Je souhaiterais vraiment m'améliorer donc tout commentaire est plus que le bienvenu pour m'aider. J'essaierai de publier d'autres chapitres avec (je l'espère) un meilleur style d'écriture. En attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez cet histoire qui combine deux de mes univers préférés et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé dans la Vallée des Fées, et une fois leur travail terminé, Clochette, Ondine, Rosélia, Noa et Iridessa s'empressèrent de trouver une petite mare à l'ombre pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Ondine leur montra un coin tranquille situé à l'extrémité sud de la Clairière de l'été. Sitôt arrivées, chacune retira ses sandales afin de se tremper les pieds dans l'eau claire de l'étang. Des oiseaux chantaient au loin et une petite brise rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère.

" Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas parlé de ce petit coin de paradis plus tôt Ondine ? " demanda Rosélia.

" C'est vrai que j'y serais déjà venu volontiers plusieurs fois, c'est magnifique. " renchérit Noa, " L'eau est tellement claire qu'on pourrait presque distinguer le fond. Dommage qu'il soit si profond, on ne voit qu'une tache sombre. "

" Je ne l'ai découvert que hier. " répondit Ondine, "Je devais aller visiter une famille de poissons malades avec Vidia et tout à coup elle est partie à l'opposé de là où on devait se rendre. Je l'ai suivie mais je l'ai perdue de vue en quelques secondes. Elle à encore du faire une mauvaise blague. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai continué et je suis tombé sur cet endroit. "

" Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que je ne pas croisé Vidia depuis un moment. " dit Clochette, " D'habitude elle passe souvent pour faire un petit commentaire sarcastique sur ce que je suis en train de bricoler mais depuis hier je ne l'ai pas vue. "

" Euh les filles, venez voir ça. " s'exclama Noa en pointant du doigt le fond du bassin qu'elle observait depuis un moment déjà.

En effet l'eau commençait à bouillonner et le fond noir de l'étang semblait se rapprocher.

" Ondine ? C'est quelque chose de normal ce qui est en train de se passer ? " demanda Iridessa.

" Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil... " répondit Ondine en fronçant les sourcils, " On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose au fond qui... ".

Soudain, la tache noire commença à agir comme un siphon. Le niveau de l'eau se mit à diminuer à une vitesse folle. Prise de terreur, les cinq fées bondirent sur leurs pieds et tentèrent de s'envoler mais un courant d'air aspirant les projeta dans l'étang. Puis tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Prisonnières !

**Chapitre 2 : Prisonnières !**

" Clochette ? Clochette ? Réveille-toi ! " lui souffla une voix lointaine.

La tête lourde, Clochette ouvrit les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Bah de toute façon elle pouvait bien dormir cinq minutes de plus. Elle referma ses paupières et sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

" Clochette ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Réveille-toi ! " reprit la même voix plus insistante.

Bon, bon pas la peine de s'énerver ! Clochette ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit quatre visages inquiets penchés au-dessus d'elle.

" Clochette est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda Rosélia, le visage soucieux.

" Quelle heure est-il ? Et pourquoi est-ce que... " articula Clochette. Soudain, tout lui revins en mémoire : l'étang, la tache sombre, puis le noir complet et... un choc ?

'' Que s'est-il passé ? '' s'exclama-t-elle, '' Je me souviens de l'étang et puis... plus rien. ''

'' Eh bien nous avons été aspirés dans la sorte de trou noir qui se trouvait au fond de l'étang et nous avons atterri ici. '' dit Noa en mimant l'action à grand renfort de gestes, '' Malheureusement ta tête s'est cognée contre le sol en arrivant et tu t'es évanouie avec le choc. Tu nous a fait très peur tu sais ? ''

'' Ça explique le mal de crâne. Rassurez-vous, je vais bien, ça va juste me laisser une petite bosse. '' dit Clochette en commençant à examiner l'endroit.

La pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était dans le noir quasi-complet et semblait complètement vide hormis une sorte de coupole en terre posé dans un coin. Elles étaient entourées par trois murs en bois et …

'' Un grillage ? Mais où sommes-nous ? '' demanda Clochette en jetant un regard inquiet à ses amies.

'' Il semble qu'on soit dans une cage à l'intérieur d'un endroit sale et humide. '' lui répondit Rosélia. '' C'est répugnant ! Regarde l'état de ma robe ! ''

'' Apparemment notre prison se trouve contre un mur d'une cave, entassée sur des tas d'autres cages. Il y a un peu d'éclairage qui vient de cet escalier au fond. Iridessa a essayé de générer un rayon de lumière histoire qu'on y voit quelque chose mais celle qui provient de l'escalier est trop faible. '' renchérit Noa.

'' Et puis ce n'est pas de la lumière du soleil. Impossible pour moi d'utiliser mon talent. Je suis vraiment désolée. '' dit Iridessa en baissant la tête, l'air profondément dépitée.

'' Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. '' lui répondit Clochette en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. '' Vous avez essayé de voir ce qu'il y avait dans les autres cages ? ''

'' J'ai essayé de crier mais personne ne m'a répondu. '' dit Noa.

'' C'était d'ailleurs très imprudent ! '' s'exclama Rosélia. '' Qu'est-ce que nous aurions fait si un gros … truc t'avais entendu, hein ? ''

'' Mais il aurait aussi été enfermé ! '' lui répliqua Noa. '' Et puis... ''

'' Les filles ? '', les interrompit Ondine, '' Je crois qu'on a de la visite. ''


	3. Chapitre 3 : Séparation

**Chapitre 3 : Séparation**

Une porte s'ouvrit en haut de l'escalier au fond de la cave. La lumière envahit la pièce et les cinq fées purent apercevoir deux silhouettes difformes descendre les marches et se diriger vers elles. La première était une créature humanoïde maigrichonne d'environ un mètre trente qui marchait d'un pas leste, le dos légèrement courbé. Elle ne semblait avoir pour tenue qu'un simple pagne en lambeaux et une ceinture à laquelle pendait une série de couteaux de toutes tailles ainsi qu'un gros trousseau de clés. La seconde était plus grande – environ deux mètres – et avait une démarche plus lourde et plus imposante. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique de cuir ornée de fourrure à ses extrémités et à ses côtés pendait une lourde hache métallique.

'' Tu vois Badrot ? Je t'avais dit que cette fois-ci la pêche serait meilleure. '' dit le plus petit des deux en ricanant, '' Cinq d'un coup ! Si ça ce n'est pas un coup de maître je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. ''

'' Il faut le reconnaître Razshak, cet essai était plus rentable que le précédant. '' lui répondit l'autre, '' Mais tu connais les risques. Il faudra faire profil bas pendant un moment avant de retenter le coup. Je n'aimerais pas que les Gardiens des Mondes viennent fourrer leurs sales nez dans nos affaires. ''

'' Bah ! Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous localiser avec précision. Et puis Il pourra toujours nous couvrir en cas de pépin. ''

'' En courant le risque de Le mettre en colère ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il est arrivé à Snagrot quand il a lamentablement échoué dans la mission qu'Il lui avait confié ? ''

'' Ah ! Je sais très bien comment il à fini. Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides et incompétents que lui ! ''

'' Bah peu importe. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant occupons-nous de nos très chères invitées. ''

Les deux créatures s'approchèrent de la cage où étaient retenues Clochette et ses amies qui purent alors distinguer leurs visages. Tout deux étaient dotés d'un faciès hideux à la peau verte et aux oreilles pointues. Razshak avait un long nez, de petits yeux bridés et un menton en ' V ' qui donnait à son visage une forme triangulaire. Ses dents étaient taillées en pointe et ressemblaient étrangement à deux rangées superposées de petits couteaux. Il arborait une cicatrice qui traversait son œil droit et une sorte de tatouage circulaire sur son front.

De son côté, Badrot avait une mâchoire carrée avec deux dents du bas bien plus grandes que le reste qui pointaient vers le plafond. Il avait un petit quoique large nez, des petits yeux brillants de malice et une longue barbe tressée.

'' Qu'est-ce que nous voulez ? '' s'écria Noa quand ils furent assez proches, '' Est-ce vous qui nous avez enfermés dans cette cage ? Libérez- nous tout de suite ! ''

'' Noaaaa... Inutile de leur parler sur ce ton. Tu risque de les énerver plus qu'autre chose. '' lui chuchota Rosélia, crispée.

'' Inutile de te fatiguer à gesticuler et à crier petite fée. '' dit Razshak en se penchant sur leur cage avec un petit sourire sarcastique, '' Toutes ces petites cellules que vous pouvez voir et y compris la votre sont équipées d'un système insonorisant. Vous pouvez entendre ce que nous vous disons mais pas l'inverse. Ça permet de garder ce lieux calme et surtout secret. ''

'' Ne parle pas avec la marchandise Razshak. '' l'interrompit Badrot, '' Tu sais bien que c'est une perte de temps. Prenons les deux dont nous avons besoin et partons. La petite bleue et celle en orange me paraissent suffisantes. ''

'' Ah, tu as raison. De toute façon il me restera toujours les trois autres pour m'amuser après. '' dit Razshak en tripotant ses couteaux d'un air malsain.

Il s'approcha de la cage et déverrouilla un cadenas situé au-dessus de la grille, puis l'ouvrit et y introduisit une grosse main verte et poilue. D'un même mouvement, toutes les fées firent un bond vers le fond de la cellule. Toutes sauf Noa. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle partit dans la direction opposée, sauta par-dessus l'index de Razshak et plongea dans le vide en battant des ailes. Mais elle ne s'envola pas. Au contraire, elle vit avec horreur le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et au moment où elle allait s'écraser une grosse main la rattrapa.

'' Eh bien, on essaie de nous fausser compagnie ? '' dit Badrot en refermant son poing sur elle . '' Tu ne nous croyais comme même pas assez bête pour laisser notre marchandise utiliser sa magie. Ta poussière de fée est neutralisée dans cette pièce, alors ne tente plus d'action stupide comme celle-là ou je laisse Razshak te régler ton compte ! ''

'' Lâche-moi espèce de... de... de gros truc vert répugnant ! '' cria Noa, rouge de colère.

'' Tu vois Razshak, dès qu'on les laisse parler elle deviennent plus vulgaires qu'un gnome des montagnes à qui on aurait volé son chapeau. ''

'' Mais... Vous comprenez ce que l'on dit ? '' s'écria Noa, surprise.

'' Évidemment ! '' lui répondit Razshak en saisissant Ondine et en verrouillant la cage. '' Nous sommes des créatures magiques, pas de simples « humains ». ''

Et il cracha par-terre en prononçant ce dernier mot, comme si sa simple évocation le répugnait au plus haut point.

'' Suffit Razshak ! '' s'écria Badrot. '' Cesse de t'adresser à la marchandise ! C'est ton dernier avertissement. ''

'' Ah oui ? '' lui répondit Razshak. '' Et depuis quand tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ? ''

En disant cela il posa sa main libre sur un de ses couteaux. De son côté, Badrot saisit sa hache. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis Razshak détourna le regard.

'' Bah ! Occupons-nous d'abord de ce deux-là. On réglera cette histoire plus tard. '' dit-il en saisissant une cage similaire à la précédente mais munie d'une poignée sur la partie supérieure.

Ondine et Noa y furent projetées sans ménagement. La cage se referma et les deux fées furent emmenées hors de la pièce. La porte se referma, laissant Clochette, Rosélia et Iridessa seules dans la cave.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Évasion

**Chapitre 4 : Évasion**

Sitôt leurs deux geôliers partis avec Ondine et Noa, Clochette se mit à examiner la cage. Elle toqua sur le bois des murs, tira sur le métal du grillage et commença à marcher le long des parois le dos courbé en scrutant le sol.

'' Euh... Clochette ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' demanda Iridessa, intriguée.

'' Je cherches un moyen de nous sortir de là. '' lui répondit Clochette.

'' Mais tu vois bien que nous sommes coincées ici ! Les barreaux sont en métal et en plus nous ne pouvons ni voler ni utiliser nos talents. Ces deux monstres ont enlevé Ondine et Noa et bientôt ce sera notre tour ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se finirait ainsi... '' dit Rosélia en s'asseyant dans un coin, les yeux au bord des larmes.

'' D'abord rien n'indique que Ondine et Noa sont en danger pour le moment. '' lui rétorqua Clochette en se redressant. '' Le grand nous appelait la « marchandise » donc je pense que nous avons de la valeur à leurs yeux et s'ils voulaient vraiment nous faire du mal ils en auraient déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises. Ensuite, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos talents mais moi je suis une bricoleuse. Il doit bien y avoir une faille dans la solidité de ce grillage et je la trouverai ! Je ne laisserai pas deux de mes amies se faire maltraiter par qui que se soit ! ''

Sur ces paroles, Clochette poursuivit son inspection pendant qu'Iridessa essayais de réconforter Rosélia. Après quelques minutes de recherche elle se redressa soudainement en poussa un cri de victoire.

'' Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? '' lui demanda Iridessa, fébrile.

'' Je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais étant donné l'élasticité du métal utilisé, je pourrais essayer de déloger un point d'ancrage du grillage. Il m'en faudrait un qui ne soit pas complètement incrusté dans le bois et je pense l'avoir trouvé. Regarde ! '' lui répondit Clochette en pointant le coin inférieur droit de la clôture.

En effet le fil de fer d'une des extrémités semblait avoir été fixé avec négligence et le bois n'avais pas été correctement moulé autour.

'' En le tirant vers la droite puis vers la gauche et en répétant le mouvement on devrait pouvoir le déloger en quelques instants ! '' s'exclama Clochette avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

'' Mais que comptes-tu faire une fois sortie de la cage ? La porte de la cave est fermée et il n'y a pas d'autres ouvertures. '' lui demanda Rosélia qui reprenait des couleurs.

'' Chaque chose en son temps. On trouvera bien une solution le moment venu. Occupons-nous d'abord de cette grille. '' lui répondit Clochette en commençant à tirer sur les barreaux. '' Gnnnnnnn... Dites, vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main. ''

Et aussitôt les trois fées se mirent au travail et au bout de quelques longues secondes d'effort elle parvinrent à retirer le bout de fil de fer du socle en bois et à le plier légèrement pour ouvrir un passage. Clochette se pencha par l'ouverture et regarda en bas. Leur prison était placée sur deux autres cages de la même taille et une autre environ trois fois plus grande. Elles étaient équipées de barreaux verticaux bien plus épais et malgré le faible rayon de lumière que laissait passer la porte de la cave, il était impossible de distinguer leur contenu.

'' Bien, j'y vais en première. '' chuchota Clochette aux deux autres.

Elle commença la descente en agrippant aux barreaux et en se laissant glisser doucement, étape par étape. Finalement elle parvint sans encombre au sol mais cru déceler un léger mouvement dans la dernière cage.

'' Bah, ça dois être l'obscurité. J'ai du rêver. '' se dit-elle.

Iridessa réussi à rejoindre Clochette sans encombre, et ce fut à Rosélia de commencer sa descente. Un peu nerveuse à cause de la hauteur, elle savait très bien que sans la poussière de fée elle n'avait pas de filet de sécurité. Un faux pas pouvait lui être fatal. Elle déglutit et poursuivit jusqu'à la troisième cage. Arrivée là elle fit une courte pause, les jambes tremblantes, et put apercevoir ses deux amies qui lui faisaient des gestes d'encouragement. Cela lui redonna du courage et elle put reprendre la descente; mais arrivée à mi-chemin, son pied glissa. Elle se rattrapa de justesse mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Aussi faible fût-il, ce bruit suffit à éveiller la créature qui dormait à moitié dans la grande cage. Rosélia put apercevoir deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrir et avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir elle fut frappée à l'estomac et tomba dans le vide.

'' Rosélia ! '' crièrent à l'unisson Clochette et Iridessa.

Rosélia cru bien sa dernière heure venue mais juste avant d'entrer en contact avec le sol elle fut rattrapé par une patte écailleuse qui venait d'une cage voisine. Celle-ci la reposa délicatement devant ses deux amies.

'' Rosélia ? Tout va bien ? '' s'enquit Iridessa, le visage pâle.

'' Rien de cassé ? '' demanda Clochette, l'air anxieux.

'' Je... Je pense que ça va... '' leur répondit Rosélia, encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Un mouvement attira soudainement leur attention. La créature qui avait sauvé Rosélia s'était rapprochée du bord de sa cage. Les trois fées purent enfin la distinguer malgré la pénombre. C'était une sorte de petit dragon vert pourvu de quatre pattes comportant chacune trois doigts aux griffes soigneusement limées et d'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris. Il avait deux grands yeux couleur émeraude et ses dents étaient carrées comme celles d'un herbivore.

Il leur fit ce qui semblait être un sourire, puis s'exclama :

'' Eh ! La p'tite en vert, là. J't'ai vue t'échapper de ta cage, c'était plutôt bien joué. Tu pourrais m'aider maintenant ? Si t'allais jeter un coup d'œil au cadenas de ma cage je suis sur que tu trouverais un moyen d'le déverrouiller. Avec ta taille ce s'rais du gâteau. '' dit-il en pointant du doigt le dessus de sa cage.

'' Mais... Vous parlez ! '' fut tout ce que Clochette trouva à lui répondre.

'' Bah oui ma p'tite dame. Les deux machins bipèdes de toute à l'heure aussi ils parlaient et y z'étaient loin d'être aussi beau qu'moi. Alors, tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? '' lui rétorqua le dragon.

'' Eh bien... Je suppose que je vous en dois une pour mon amie. Vous voulez bien m'aider à monter ? ''

'' Ouais, ouais. Aller grimpe. '' dit le reptile en présentant sa paume à Clochette qui s'y cala tant bien que mal.

Le dragon la porta jusqu'au cadenas avec précaution. Une fois arrivée, elle examina la serrure.

L'ouvrage était plutôt grossier et semblait avoir été conçu plus pour être solide que compliqué. Il était suffisamment gros pour que Clochette puisse y glisser se deux bras et sa tête. Elle pris quelques secondes pour comprendre le mécanisme, puis, en poussant deux leviers de métal successivement, elle réussi à crocheter la serrure.

'' C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir ! '' cria Clochette du haut de la cage.

Le dragon poussa légèrement la grille faisant office de porte et l'entrouvrit, puis la referma avec un air satisfait.

'' Vous ne sortez pas ? '' demanda Iridessa en penchant un peu la tête avec un air étonné.

'' Vous savez ma jolie, j'ai beau être grand et fort, y'a pas moyen que je force cette porte. '' lui répondit-il en lui montrant la sortie de la cave. '' Et comme ça fait quelques jours que j'suis ici, j'ai pu réfléchir à ce que j'ferais si on me sortais de cette foutue cage. ''

'' Et donc ? ''

'' Et donc ça veux dire que j'ai un plan. ''


End file.
